The present invention is directed to the collection and manipulation of spectral data. The collection of spectral data relating to color measurement or color analysis such as systems found in spectrophotometers and the like frequently incorporate inherent errors in the data presentation. Spectrophotometers and similar apparatus utilized for the analysis of spectral data frequently incorporate techniques to accurately present a digital representation of the analog values measured by intercepting radiated or reflected light; however, the many variable that are imposed on such systems usually result in an imperfect digital representation of the data derived from the received light. The present invention is directed to a method for improving the derivation of digital information to more accurately represent the received light by deconvoluting data collected during the analysis.